A mere Slave
by Jayden111
Summary: Raziel is back and now he wants revenge on Nosgoth, but when he meets a certian slave it could change his plan, will this young female be able to change him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm writing a new story about Legacy of Kain. Some of the things might not be right, since I only played Legacy of Kain-defiance, not soul reaver or blood omen, so I might not know that much about all of this…

**So here is what I'm saying fuck you to:**

**Sunlight**

Stakes 

**Garlic**

**Silver**

**Another thing, the only thing that I'm not saying fuck you to is a shotgun blow to the head, that will kill any mother fucker, but in this time, there is no shotgun… :(**

**XxX**

It was summer in Nosgoth, so the sun was shining brightly and it was far hotter than most people could handle, it looked like evening sun, but it was only 11:00 am in the morning

The leader of all Vampires, Kain was in his castle, looking out onto the pillars, it used to be Mobues's castle, his and all his Vampire hunters.

But Kain took it from him after the heart of darkness was ripped from his chest by Raziel, his own son, but it also proved to have it's advantages, since Mobues's staff had no control over Kain without his heart.

Kain had to admit he was surprised that Raziel would offer to come into his sword, which was now the soul reaver and the strongest sword in existence, it even killed the wheel of time, the hideous tentacle beast who even fooled Mobues to believe he would bring a good life after death.

Kain was also lonely, it has been 4 years after the incident with the wheel of time, and now no one dared to cross him or even make him mad, all was scared of him, of the power he possessed or more importantly, the sword he possessed.

He was pleased at first that no one would cross him, but now he didn't like it, it was boring, his sword couldn't be put to good use, there was nothing to kill, and if there was anyone left out there who didn't like Kain, well they were in hiding.

Turel was dead, after Raziel killed him, Turel was only one of Kains 6 sons, but Turel chose to become a beast so he had to die, and all of his other sons were either dead or gone.

"I can't believe how boring it can be to have ultimate power." Kain said as he looked at the pillars of Nosgoth, that miraculously became whole again after Kain defeated the wheel of time.

He was still looking out of his window when one of his servants came crashing through the door. "Lord Kain, I have a very important message!" The servant yelled and Kain turned around, not really being interested, the 'important' message was probably the same as last time, the Queen Vampire of some Foreign land were probably coming to visit him.

"What is it Kyle?" Kain asked, he had gotten so bored that he even remembered all his servants names personally, which he could usually never do.

"My lord, Raziel has returned!" Kyle yelled out of breath and Kains eyes widened greatly. "Impossible…" Kain said as he looked at Kyle shocked.

**XxX**

**Yes, you're probably wondering how Raziel can be back, since he is in the sword, right?**

**And you're probably wondering whether it's the real Raziel? (evil laugh.) Well you'll just have to wait and see…**

He hhe


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I guess I'm writing on, I'm getting bored with my other 25 stories… Geez I should get a life… Oh well, being a mildly demented and bored girl isn't so bad…I think…

XxX

Kain looked at Kyle shocked. "It's true my lord… He's back, but there's more…" Kyle said as he was now catching his breath again.

Kain looked at Kyle angrily, his shock was turning into anger. "That is impossible! Raziel is in my sword, there is no way that he can be back! And what is this other thing!" Kain yelled, if he got his hands on this imposter he would rip him limp from limp for giving him a small glimpse of joy and excitement.

Kyle stood up straight. "My Lord, it is Raziel, I am positive, but he's not his soul reaper form, he is back in his Vampire form, like he was before you tossed him into the abyss…" Kyle said, not feeling to good about brining the whole abyss thing up again, considering Kain was regretting that.

Kain walked to Kyle and picked him up my his armor. "If you're lying to me, then you will lie in the dungeons, rotting for all eternity!" Kain yelled and Kyle nodded. "Yes my lord…" Kyle said but then a voice came from the door…

"Dad, have some manners, if you want to kill him, do it with style, dungeons are boring." Kain immediately dropped Kyle and looked at his door, he couldn't believe his eyes, the voice, figure and even looks were Raziels before he was thrown into the abyss.

"Come into the light, so that I can see you properly." Kain said and then looked at Kyle. "You leave us, now!" Kain yelled and Kyle nodded and then walked out of the room.

Raziel walked into the light, and now Kain was surprised, he looked exactly like Raziel, every single aspect about him was the same he even had his wings but he didn't have a sword with him. "Is that better dad?" Raziel asked and Kain growled. "Don't call me your dad, you're not my son, he is in here!" Kain yelled as he drew his sword, he would personally dispatch of this imposter.

"No dad it's me." Raziel said and then held his hand out to the sword. "Oh yeah, and I'll be taking that." Raziel said and the sword ripped out of Kains hands and into Raziels.

Kain looked down at his empty hand, his 3 claw like fingers still holding the invisible air where the sword used to me, Kain looked up at Raziel as he held the sword, and then noticed something else that wasn't Raziel. "How did you do that? And I know you're not my son, because we all have tri-fingers, you have five, like humans." Kain said and Raziel smiled as he put the sword away.

"Yes, that is true, but aren't you even going to ask me how I came back, even if you think I'm an imposter, aren't you even curious?" Raziel asked and Kain growled. "Yes, I suppose, tell me then." Kain said, he wasn't feeling to good now that his sword was in the imposters hands, since the sword held immense power, he thought the sword was his, meant for him, but now he didn't understand how the imposter got the sword, he couldn't have used Telekinesis, since many other enemies tried it already, when they weren't scared of him, but they never managed to do it, the sword had a resistance against all magic, but somehow the imposter got it.

"Okay, I will start my story, but I believe you might want to sit down for it." Raziel said and Kain shook his head. "No, I believe not, I don't trust you." Kain said, he always spoke his mind, and he was sure as hell not going to sit down while a imposter held the soul reaver.

"Okay, very well, can I sit down?" Raziel asked and Kain nodded. "If you must." He said and Raziel walked to the chair and sat down.

"Okay, now how to begin…" Raziel said as he looked into Kains gold eyes, the same as his, only Kain and his sons had golden eyes.

XxX

So how do you think Raziel came back?

Or do you still think Raziel is an imposter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are happy that I'm posting so many chapters at once…**

**XxX**

Kain turned to Raziel as he was sitting on the chair. "Well begin already." Kain said as he was moving closer to his back up swords, that were against the wall, if this was going to come down to fighting, he would at least need a weapon.

"Don't be so impatient…" Raziel said and then his eyes began to glow white and the swords on the wall scattered into a million pieces. "And don't look so frightened." Raziel said as he saw Kains face as he turned back to him, he did looked frightened.

"4 years ago, our souls merged into your sword, to form the soul reaver… Well ever thought how you were still around, even if your soul were in the sword?" Raziel asked and Kain shook his head. "No, but you were just a soul, you couldn't come back." Kain said and Raziel shook his head.

"No, I could, but you were right, I was just a soul, so my entire spirit went into the sword, but as soon as I merged with the sword, I lost consciousness, I didn't know what was going on, but then I woke up, in a different place, a coffin of all places…" Raziel said and Kain didn't look like he was buying any of it, but he continued to listen.

"I broke myself out of the coffin, and when I got out, I saw I was in the material world, and best of all was I was in my original form, I didn't understand any of it, including the fact that I had human hands." Raziel said and Kain still didn't seem like he believed him, Kain was now moving towards Raziel, hoping to be able to snatch the sword back.

"Then I noticed that the coffin was in some crypt, but it was filled with cauldrons, so I figured that I was resurrected by some witch or mage, I looked around more, and then I found a person there, it was a man, he confirmed that he works with the dead, he told me after you threw me into the abyss that he took my flesh from my body, that would explain why I was a skeleton, he said he waited hundreds of years for me to become part of the sword, that's when I realized that he was a Vampire as well…" Raziel said.

"I naturally wanted to know how it was possible that I was alive, he told me that he took the bones from my body before I merged with the sword, that would also explain why a pile of bones weren't lying on the floor when I merged with you, only my soul went into the sword." Raziel said and Kain was now behind Raziel, but it seemed that Raziel wasn't even worried about the fact that Kain was behind him, even if he probably knew what Kain wanted to do.

"He preserved my flesh for all those years and when my bones finally came to him, he started to put my body together, mending it, like I never died, he seemed to think that having five fingers would be better than three, and I have to agree with him… Anyway, after that he did some magic to wake me up, that was when I broke out of the coffin, he said that a Vampire doesn't need a soul to live, not having a soul only makes you stronger, and he is right… That was a year after you killed the wheel of time, the first thing I wanted to do is come to you, but then I decided I'd first learn a couple of other things, but that I'm not telling you about…" Raziel said and Kain nodded…

"Hmmm, very interesting…" Kain said as he lowered his hand to the sword, ready to take it from Raziels back.

"If you want to hold the sword so badly, all you had to do is ask, but know that it's mine." Raziel said and Kain growled and then took the sword. "Fine I ask… And why is it yours?" Kain asked as he walked to in front of Raziel, holding the sword up in defense, he didn't believe it was Raziel.

"It's mine, because my soul is also in that sword, it chose me, if I was dead, then the sword would still be yours, but it isn't, it's mine, and I plan to use it for a very good thing." Raziel said and Kain growled. "And what will that be?" Kain asked and Raziel smiled.

"To destroy Nosgoth." Raziel said and Kain laughed. "Right…Now what happened to the mage?" Kain asked and Raziel smiled. "I disposed of him, before he got a chance to bring you back to life…" Raziel said and Kain smiled. "I'm not gone." Kain said and Raziel smiled. "Yet…" He said and then held his hand out and the sword came to him again…

**XxX**

**Do you think Raziel is going to kill Kain? Please review!**

**As for the romance, it will come in later, I promise!**

**And Raziel doesn't look like a stitched up Frankenstein, he looked like he looked before he was thrown into the abyss, he only has human hands… He has the same shoulder length black hair and gold eyes, and the black lips and everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to play Guild wars!**

**Oopsy… back to the story…**

**XxX**

Kain looked at Raziel frightened, if he wanted to kill him, then he would be able to do so, and Kain had no other weapon. "Raziel…My son…Why do you want to destroy Nosgoth?" Kain asked, he didn't think this imposter was his son, but he was playing the only cards he had.

Raziel growled. "They turned their backs on me! I did everything to make Nosgoth a great place! Not even the spirit of the pillars wanted to help me, not until later, when she gave me the spirit reaver, but now I only realize she did it so that I could join with you! So that YOU could save Nosgoth! And I never got anything in return, no one even tried to bring me back, no one but a lousy mage! They betrayed me, and I'll make sure they pay!" Raziel yelled and Kain looked at Raziels eyes, they were the same as his, and they burned in the same intensity as it did before Kain threw him into the abyss.

"It is really you…" Kain said, he now saw it was Raziel, he had no doubt anymore, Raziel growled. "Yes, dad it is me, but it's now to late, I came here to kill you!" Raziel spat out angrily and Kain looked at Raziel, he was really angry.

"Common, let's talk about this, you don't want to kill your own dad…Do you?" Kain asked and Raziel stood up from the chair and walked to Kain. "No… I don't, but it's the only way!" Raziel yelled and Kain didn't understand. "Why is it the only way?" Kain asked and Raziel walked towards the window, looking out on the pillars.

"You want to protect your citadel, Nosgoth is your city… You know that… I want to destroy it, we will clash and you will send warriors after me, you're not with me, so I have to kill you." Raziel said and Kain nodded. "Yes…it's true… But can we at least spend one day together, just for the last time…?" Kain asked, he didn't have any hidden motive, he just wanted to spend time with his son.

Raziel looked at Kain, he didn't care if he was up to something, there was nothing his weak dad could do against him, his powers had grown far above Kains. "You have until sunset." Raziel said and Kain nodded, he had more than enough time to show Raziel around Nosgoth. "Can I show you Nosgoth, how the city is now?" Kain asked and Raziel nodded, he wanted to see what he was destroying, he wanted to memorize each Vampire and human voice, so that he could hear them scream from agony as he destroyed Nosgoth before their petty eyes.

"It's fine." Raziel said and Kain nodded. "Come with me, I will start the tour now." Kain said and Raziel put the sword on his back again and started to follow Kain down the corridors of the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kain and Raziel reached the outside of the castle, it took them awhile, considering how high up they were, the castle were huge.

"Come son…" Kain said as he saw all the people outside and many of them turned to Kain and when they saw Raziel they gasped and many bowed down to Kain, but none dared to speak.

Kain waved at some of the Vampires he recognized and then continued to walk on, he saw most of the Vampires leading their human slaves through the town, they were all leashed like dogs, because that was all humans were to Vampires, food and slaves.

"I see the slave market increased." Raziel said and Kain nodded. "Yes, but there is also a new rule, if you catch it, it's yours, since most humans escaped when the pillars shattered." Kain said and Raziel nodded and looked around more, he used to love this town, but now it was nothing more that a good memory to him, but he would make sure the only memory he had left of it, was it's destruction.

As Kain and Raziel were still walking down the town, a sudden yell came from someone... It was high pitched and definitely female.

**XxX**

The chick is coming in, in the next chapter… 


	5. Chapter 5

If you did review my story… thank you… 

**XxX**

Raziel and Kain turned to the yelling and saw a Vampire dragging a female by her hands into the open street, someone he probably caught, but she was fighting back, even if she had already received a couple of blows, her raven hair were covered in blood and her pale skin were stained, but her green eyes were clear and burning with anger.

"Let me go!" She yelled and the Vampire walked to another Vampire and began talking to him, that Vampire then handed him a rope and he tied her hands together, so that she couldn't try to hit him anymore.

"See that's pretty much how the new rule works…" Kain said and Raziel nodded as he looked at the female struggling in the ropes, and he saw it was getting looser.

The Vampire then turned around and looked around, but when he noticed Kain and Raziel he immediately fell down on the ground, bowing, the same with the Vampire who gave him the rope, everyone around them were bowing, all the slaves, all but the raven haired girl, she looked about 23 or younger.

"My lord… What brings you into town, and is this Raziel with you?" One Vampire asked, but he was good friends with Kain, known as Chronis, he was the leader of the guards in the castle.

Kain turned to Chronis and nodded. "Yes, this is Raziel, he is back, but he won't be staying long, and I'm just showing him around." Kain said and Raziel knew his dad was trying to cover up that he was going to destroy Nosgoth.

"Oh that is sad… Well Lord Raziel, it's good to see you again after all these years…" Chronis said and Raziel just nodded, his eyes were on the girl, he saw the ropes were already loose, but she was currently busy tying the rope to another Vampire's leg, he didn't notice, because he was bowing down, but Raziel noticed and he couldn't wait to see what would happen once she started to run and her master took of after her, since he was holding the rope in his hands, but now he was holding another Vampires leg instead of the girl.

She looked up after she was done and gasped when she saw Raziel was looking straight at her, she gulped and waited for him to announce that she was doing something wrong, but he was just looking at her, and then looked away.

She sighed in relief, maybe thinking that he was looking through her, not at her, she took the remainder of the rope and tied around a couple other Vampires' legs.

Raziel looked back at what she was doing, he couldn't believe she had the guts to do this to Vampires, he didn't know whether to be angry or impressed.

"You all may go on with your business as you would if I weren't here, pretend we aren't here…" Kain said and the people nodded and then got up, and as soon as they got up the girl yelled something to her captor.

"Vampires are all rubbish, I wish you all will die!" She yelled and then ran off, her captor growled and began running after her, but as soon as he got 1 meter the rope pulled someone down, and that Vampire pulled the rest down, making one big pile up.

The other Vampires didn't seem to concerned with her getting away, they had their own slaves and weren't going to go after someone else's slave, they had other things to do.

The captor was struggling to get out under everybody, so it gave her more time to get away.

Raziel couldn't believe she called Vampires rubbish, that made him mildly angry. "Dad I'll go after her." Raziel said and Kain looked at Raziel confused. "Why?" He asked and Raziel took to the air, and all the Vampires looked amazed, they never saw Raziel fly, no Vampire could ever fly, Raziel was the first, and probably the last.

"I want to, go back to the castle, I will come back later on." Raziel said and took of towards the direction she ran…

XxX 

**When Raziel finds her, what do you think he will do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review my chapters….**

­XxX 

The girl wasn't running down the streets anymore, she was running down some of the alleys now, it would be better disguise from all the Vampires, since they didn't really hang out in the alleys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Raziel was flying above her, he saw her run into an alley, she obviously didn't see him, which was good.

Raziel saw her stop in a alley that was wide enough for her to fit in and if someone came in, there would be enough space to run passed them, but it was dark at least, and since she was wearing black ripped clothes, it was harder to see her, unless they spotted her pale skin…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She went to sit in a corner, where she hoped no one would see her, she would stay there until night fall, when she hoped all Vampires were in their homes

"Please let me be safe here…" She said and then heard laughter. "I don't think so." She heard someone say, she looked up shocked and scared, and when she saw Raziel, the same Vampire who she thought saw her tying up the other Vampires.

She jumped up and went into an offensive stance. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and Raziel laughed. "Why?" he asked and she growled. "I don't know, just leave me alone!" She yelled and Raziel walked closer to her and she moved away.

"What you did back there… it was funny." He said and she kept a stern face. "I don't think they thought it was funny." She said and Raziel nodded. "It was funny until you called Vampires rubbish." He said and she got angry now.

"You are rubbish! You treat us like…like…" She didn't have time to finish. "…Slaves?" Raziel asked and she nodded. "Yes, like slaves, we are people! We have feelings, we are real! How would you like if someone treated you like that!" She yelled and Raziel thought for a second.

"I don't know… I don't care…" He said and then quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled them together, holding them together like the rope did. "Let me go! Who do you think you are?" She demanded, she didn't know who Raziel was, since she was hiding away and didn't know much about Nosgoth, she only knew Kain ruled it.

"I am your superior, eldest son of Kain." He said and she growled. "You don't look much like a royal blood, and you have wings, Vampires don't have wings!" She yelled and Raziel smirked. "Really? If you consider that no other Vampire has wings… But I have… I am even stronger than Kain…" He said and she spit in his face.

"No you're not, and get your paws of me!" She yelled and Raziel growled and picked her up by her wrists, making them face to face. "Don't do that again, and what do you call this?" He asked as he took out his sword, the soul reaver, she growled. "It's a sword you damn idiot!" She yelled and tried to get loose.

"Yes, it's a sword… It's the soul reaver…" He said and she shook her head. "Liar! Let me go you fowl beast!" She yelled and Raziel smiled. "You have quite a mouth on you…What is your name?" He said and put his sword away again.

"I don't give a flying fuck, it's Jasmine now let me go!" She hissed and Raziel smiled and then let her go. "Okay…" He said and then took to the air, going back to the castle…

Jasmine rubbed her wrists as she watched Raziel fly of. "He let me go?" She asked surprised, she didn't think he would, not if he is who he said he was… "A royal blood let me go, why?" She asked, she was shocked, no Vampire would let a mortal go…

**XxX**

**Ooh… why did Raziel let her go?**

**It's obvious…isn't it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who think this story is stupid… Why? Begins to cry**

**XxX**

Raziel was already at Kains window, he didn't feel like walking all those stairs, so he just flew up to the window.

Raziel saw as Kain was sitting there on this throne, looking at some papers.

Raziel knocked on the window and Kain looked around, and when he saw Raziel he walked to the window and opened it. "Back already?" Kain asked and Raziel nodded. "Yes dad." He said and flew into the window.

Kain went to sit on his throne again. "Did you get her?" Kain asked and Raziel nodded. "Yes, I killed her." Raziel said and Kain growled. "Why would you kill a slave?" He asked, slaves were food to those who captured them.

"I wanted to, and another thing, I decided to delay the destruction of Nosgoth." Raziel said and Kain smiled. "By how long?" He asked and Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it all depends on my mood, maybe a day, week, month or year… I'm not sure." Raziel said and Kain was pleased.

"That's good, I will order a room to be readied for you." Kain said and Raziel shook his head. "I would prefer to have my old room." Kain nodded. "Okay, it will be ready soon." Kain said and then pressed something and moments later Kyle came in through the door again. "How may I be of service my lord?" He asked.

"I want you to prepare Raziels room, his old one." Kain said and Kyle nodded. "Anything else my lord?" He asked and Kain shook his head. "No, go now." He said and Kyle nodded and then left the room.

"I see he's at least still loyal, how long has he been here?" Raziel asked and Kain thought for a second. "5 years maybe, I'm not sure." Kain said and Raziel nodded.

"I see." Raziel said and then got up. "Where are you going son?" Kain asked and Raziel turned around. "I'm going to go and do a couple of things, no need to worry, I'm not destroying Nosgoth…yet…" Raziel said and Kain didn't like the thought of Nosgoth's destruction.

"Okay, very well, I will see you later." Kain said and Raziel nodded and then jumped out of the window, taking flight before he hit the ground.

Raziel was going to find the Vampire who caught Jasmine, she was something different, she somehow intrigued him.

As Raziel was flying over the city he saw the Vampire, it seemed he was looking around the town, for her most probably, and he looked pissed of.

Raziel dropped to the ground, right in front of him, and he bumped into Raziel, but it seemed he didn't see it was Raziel. "Who the hell do you think you are?" The Vampire yelled and Raziel scowled. "Get up." Raziel ordered and he looked up angrily, but when he saw it was Raziel he fell down on the ground bowing. "I'm sorry my lord, I did not know it was you." He said and Raziel scowled. "I said get up!" He yelled and the Vampire immediately jumped up.

"What is it my lord?" He asked and Raziel smiled, he was glad to see the people were at least listening to him. "I want to know about the girl you captured… And your name, give it to me." Raziel said and the Vampire nodded.

"Yes my lord… My name is Tret, what do you wish to know about the slave?" Tret asked and Raziel smiled. "Okay Tret… Where did you find her?" He asked and Tret thought for a second. "I found her in the forest… It seemed she lived there for a while, but she had a master before, she had a slave mark on her arm, but she cut it away." Tret said and Raziel nodded.

"Did she give you trouble?" Raziel asked and Tret nodded. "You have no idea my lord… She swore at me a lot." Tret said. "How did she get the wounds and blue marks on her body?" Raziel asked seriously, he saw she was wounded badly. "I did it to her, proper discipline, every time she swore I hit her, but she only continued to swear worst that before." Raziel looked at him angrily, he didn't know why, but he didn't like the fact that she was damaged by him.

"I see… Anything else?" Raziel asked and Tret shook his head. "No my lord, but I fail to see your interest in a mere piece of meat…" Tret said and Raziel growled and then picked up Tret and tossed him against the wall and then took to the air, he needed to find her, he would look in the same alley as before, he was sure she would be to scared to get out of it…

**XxX**

**7 chapters complete, please review! Next chap, next month, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, maybe this is a bit sooner than next month… :)**

**Okay, so maybe Cradle of filth, Pantera, and all the other heavy metal songs inspired me to write…**

**And another thing… To lunar eclipse: KoRn is okay… But I don't really listen to them… As for the Black Sabbath song, well do you even know what the black Sabbath is?**

**If you don't, I will tell you on the end of the chapter… If you do… YAY! Oh, if you want, you can read my profile, then you will know a lot more about me.**

**XxX**

Raziel was flying over the alley and he flied down, but when he landed he didn't see her. "She wouldn't have left." Raziel said to himself and looked around more, but he couldn't see her anywhere but then he felt a presence behind him.

Raziel quickly turned around and was just in time to catch a pole that she was aiming for his back, Raziel looked at her and then crushed the wooden pole.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said and she scowled. "Thought you'd return, guess we both were right." She said and Raziel smiled. "Yes, but I see you didn't prepare yourself to well." He said as he saw another wooden pole in her hands.

"There isn't much in an alley to prepare yourself with." She said, she was looking at him seriously, but he could see fear in her eyes. "Well why didn't you leave?" He asked and she scowled. "And be captured again?" She asked and Raziel nodded. "Why not, isn't it better than meeting me again?" He asked and she scowled. "If you had any idea what that fowl creature wanted to use me for, well then you'd rather die." She said and Raziel looked at her, she seemed hurt, her eyes seemed to sadden a bit, and with it, Raziels heart saddened a bit.

"I don't care." He said, even if he was curious, he didn't want to look like he was. "Of course you don't." She said angrily and Raziel smiled, she definitely had a temper on her.

"Describe a Vampire to me in one word." He said and she growled. "Disgusting." She said and Raziel didn't know why she thought of Vampires like that.

"Why?" He asked and she growled. "You use mortals! We're just your damn food and sex toys!" She yelled and now Raziel understood what that other Vampire wanted her for, he wanted her for sex.

"So…What's wrong with that?" He asked, he didn't really want to mock her like this, but he liked to see her angry, and she was getting angry…

Jasmine's knuckles turned white as she was pulling it into a fist. "How dare you ask what is wrong with that?" She hissed softly and Raziel smiled. "I can ask anything I want." He said and she got angry, clutching the wooden pole tighter in her hand.

"Go away." She said and Raziel smiled. "What if I don't want to?" He asked and the next thing he saw was the wooden pole heading for his head, but he just smiled and held his arm up in defense, as it hit his arm, the pole broke in two and Jasmine growled angrily, Raziel wasn't even hurt.

"Then I don't care…" She said, she had no other options left, she had no weapons and no hope…

**XxX**

Now for the black Sabbath… 

**Okay the black Sabbath is a Jewish term for the Black Mass… Which is a Satanic holiday held on Easter to Celebrate Satan's victory over God, and as well for Satan seeing jesus as his ultimate sacrifice.**

**The black Mass is a secret celebration held on different locations each year, what happens in these celebrations are usually confidential, but I don't give a shit about confidential.**

**There are three crucifixes at the celebration site, one in front and the other two in the back, the other two are usually smaller that the front one, on the front one, they usually get a priest, the highest rank Priest in the town, or any other priest if the timing is too short, this priest will represent jesus.**

**The other two crucifixes are usually used for babies and children, ranging from 6 months-15 years, the baby will establish purity, while the child is used to represent youth.**

**The priest is killed the same way jesus was. **

**The baby and child have their hearts taken out and that will be grinded, and then to those who choose will be able to eat and drink from that person to increase their own Satanic power.**

**This ritual is usually preformed by a High Priest and Priestess and if there is no children or babies than can be found, then either a younger member of the Sabbath will be used, only if she/he is willing and a baby will usually be donated by a mother who is at the ritual.**

**I will not tell you anymore about this, if you want to know anything else, email me… My email address is **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, last time I covered the black Sabbath, this time I'm covering Vampirism, at the end of the chapter.

Raziel looked at Jasmine, he could now definitely see fear in her eyes. "Why aren't you running?" He asked and she looked at him sadly. "I told you that I am not going out there, I don't want to be captured." She said and Raziel smiled.

"And what makes you think I'm not going to capture you?" He asked and she growled. "As a prince, you will be busy, and if you leave me unattended for one second, I will kill myself, so go ahead, capture me." She said and Raziel smiled.

"Okay." He said and then grabbed her quickly. "Let me go…" She said, she didn't feel like fighting anymore, all her life she was hiding from Vampires, and escaping them every time, but now she was finished, what was the point of running and fighting if it gets you no where.

"No… You're coming with me, and don't worry, I won't leave you unattended." He said and she growled. "There will be times." She said and Raziel nodded. "Maybe, maybe not… But remember you need something to kill yourself with, so if I put you in a cage, then you won't be able to do anything." He said and she growled, her anger growing again.

"Yes, of course, I'm just a piece of living meat, you just want to throw me in a cage, but don't worry I will find a way even then." She said and Raziel smiled, she definitely amused him.

"And how would you do that?" He asked and she watched as Raziel took to the sky, she didn't fear heights, but the view was horrible to her, thinking of all the Vampires down there and seeing how humans were being dragged around like worthless dogs.

"I guess I will run into the cage bars or something." She said and Raziel smiled. "Them I'll make sure the cage is so small that you can't even move." He said and Jasmine hated him on the moment.

"And what are you going to use me for? A slave, a meal, a toy?" She asked and Raziel smiled. "Company." He said and she growled. "What type of company?" She always thought the worst of everything.

"Don't worry…" He said and she couldn't believe he said that. "Don't worry? Man you're full of it!" She yelled and Raziel smiled.

"Just relax…" He said as he landed on his balcony, Mobues's castle was first Kains, but then Mobues took it and then Kain took it back, so Raziel still knew where he's room was.

Raziel opened the door and walked into his room, he saw that Kains servants cleaned the room. "Relax? How the fuck can I relax?" She asked and Raziel had to admit, he actually liked the mouth she had on her, she didn't take shit from anyone, that much was obvious.

"Oh shut up then." He said, smiling as he walked to his bed and threw her down on it, she quickly jumped of the bed and looked at him. "I won't shut up! I have rights!" She yelled and Raziel smiled. "Rights to death by disobedience ." Raziel said and she growled, he was right. "I have a right to speak my mind." She said and Raziel shook his head as he closed the door.

"No you don't." He said and she scowled. "You can't make me shut up!" She yelled and Raziel smiled and then started to walk to her. "Can't I?" He asked…

XxX Finished… I know it's short, but now for Vampirism… 

**Vampirism is the ancient art of taking on the practice of a Vampire, sucking the blood from people.**

**Long ago it stopped and went away, due to blood stalling in your throat, and turning to jelly, and it makes you vomit, and in that time there was nothing that could prevent it.**

**But the numbers of Vampirism people are increasing drastically, due to a certain serum being used now, it is the same serum as that what a flea or tick will use, it breaks down your blood cells so that it cannot stall, it is a white liquid that can cause itching and it also makes a small red dot on your skin.**

**I use a needle with the serum and usually they gather other people, who are willing to be drunken from, mostly the blood is sucked from the arm or vain on your pulse, and it's not a biting thing, they take Minora blades and cut the person open, after the inserted the serum into the blood stream, it takes 5 minutes for the serum to work.**

**And there is the danger of Aids and other diseases, that is why they hand pick healthy people and mostly young people, since children don't have such a high chance of diseases.**

**This act is highly illegal, but highly active, if you want to know more, email me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I don't know what to cover now, and I think I might be freaking some people out with the knowledge that I have of these acts…

**Okay, but if you want to know anything about Vampirism, Satanism, Wicca, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves or any other supernatural thing, just email me.**

**And another thing… Since Raziel could usually swim in water when he was the soul reaper, well I'm making it that he can swim in water as well now, since he was resurrected and improved by the mage.**

**XxX**

Jasmine moved away from Raziel, but he just walked closer to her. "Are you scared?" He asked and she growled. "Never!" She yelled and Raziel smiled at how stubborn she was.

"Okay…" He said and then turned away from her again. "You can do what you want in this room, but you may not leave this room, or you will die." Raziel said and she didn't understand why he turned away, but she was thankful.

"Why, are you going to kill me?" She asked and Raziel shook his head as he went to sit on his chair. "No, but everything else will." He said and she knew he was right about that as well, if she went out his room, she was dead girl.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" She asked and Raziel thought for a second. "I don't know…" He said and she growled. "Think harder." She said and Raziel smiled.

"I did say I'm going to use you for company." He said and she didn't believe that. "Right, whatever, so when is your first feeding scheduled?" She asked, she thought he was going to use her for blood, that was what all her previous masters used her for.

"Soon, but I'm not going to drink from you." He said and she neither believed that. "Why don't you just cut the crap Raziel." She said, for the first time using his name.

"I never mentioned my name to you, so you know about me then?" He asked and she nodded. "You're supposed to be dead." She said, she added vigor to that sentence. "Guess I'm not." He said and she growled.

"Guess not." She said and Raziel saw she wasn't feeling to well. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, he had a bit of concern in his voice, she looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She said harshly and Raziel thought of a couple of things that could be bothering her. "Are you hungry, dirty, tired or irritated?" He asked and she looked at him. "All of the above." She said and Raziel smiled.

"Then why don't you just go take a shower or something." He said and she looked at him oddly. "Firstly… Vampires don't usually have a shower in their room, and why on earth would you let a 'slave' take a shower?" She asked and Raziel walked to a closed room.

"I can go into water, as for the shower, it was here for the slaves I had previously, when they got to dirty, I'd let them take a shower." He said as he opened the room and it showed a bathroom, it was old age and it was definitely used quite a while ago, but it was clean.

"Okay…" She said, she wanted to take a shower, she was feeling very dirty. "Pleasure." He said and she walked inside and Raziel closed the door. "Take your time." He said.

"I will, that would mean I can stay away from you for longer!" She yelled and Raziel smiled as he went out of the room, he was going to get her something to eat and some clothes to wear, he was extra nice to her for some reason, his other slaves he gave five minutes to shower and usually only bread to eat, and peasant clothes to wear, but for her he would get something special…

**XxX**

So what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the chapter, I decided to make it long, just for you people, considering a 3 page chapter is stupid.

XxX

Raziel walked down to the slave corridor, he still remembered where it was, that was where the slaves were usually sent if they had to eat or something, and Raziel was sure that Kain had slaves, and probably a lot of them.

As Raziel walked down the corridor he saw Chronis walking up to him. "Good evening my lord." Chronis said as he bowed down. "Evening, what do you want?" Raziel asked, he didn't have patience and he was in a hurry.

"I understand you killed Jasmine, the slave?" Chronis asked and Raziel nodded. "Yes, I did kill her, what's it to you?" Raziel and Chronis looked at Raziel. "Are you sure you killed her?" Chronis asked and Raziel growled. "Don't ever doubt me or ask me the same question twice, is that clear?" Raziel asked angrily and Chronis nodded.

"I'm sorry my lord, I just wanted to make sure." Chronis said as he bowed and walked of again.

"Damn idiot." Raziel said as he walked towards the slave dining room again.

Raziel reached the room and looked around, it was filled with slaves, they were all looking tired and hungry, but what they got to eat was so little that not even an ant could live of it. "Nice dad… You still didn't loose it." Raziel said, he didn't mind seeing slaves suffer, he just wanted to get Jasmine the best, he found her different from other slaves, but he couldn't quite see her as his slave.

Raziel walked up to the Vampire that were serving the food. "Aah good evening my lord, I heard of your return, what can I do for you?" He asked and Raziel immediately recognized him, it was Lin, he had been on the same job for more than 9 years now.

"I need some of this food, but something… Better…" Raziel said and Lin didn't understand. "Why? I heard you changed by I didn't think you would eat mortal food." Lin said and Raziel couldn't believe that everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"Lin, I am not going to repeat it, bring me some food that is highly edible, and it's not for me, and don't ask any further questions!" Raziel yelled and Lin nodded and then went into the kitchen, he always had self prepared food, sing Ming Xiao ate mortal food, she was a Vampire from China town, but she drank mortal drinks and ate Mortal food, so they always had enough food for her.

She was living in the palace as one of Kains servants that was held in a higher rank.

A couple of minutes later Lin came out of the kitchen, holding food that Raziel didn't really recognize, he never saw mortals eat because he had only once been to this dining place, and that was when it was build and when he chose Lin to be the chef for them.

"This is the food that Ming Xiao eats, it's high quality." Lin said and Raziel nodded as he took a plate and eating utensils. "Water as well." Raziel said and Lin nodded as he went into the kitchen again, Lin hated handling water, since it could kill him, but he was always careful and usually wore gloves made from a water resistant plant that grew in the forest.

Lin came out again and gave Raziel the cup of water, Jasmine probably knew that she couldn't drink the water from the tap, because of it not being completely clean and it could kill her, well he hoped she knew.

Raziel walked back down to his room again and when he got there he opened the door and still heard the water from the shower, she was taking her time.

Raziel put the food and water down on his table and then went out of his room and to the opposite room. "Dumah always had a lot of Vampire females in his room, there is bound to be some female clothes in here…" Raziel said as he walked into the room, looking around.

He saw a closet and walked towards it, when he opened it and smiled. "Dumah, you were a real bad boy…" Raziel said as he saw he had half a shop of female clothes to choose from.

After Raziel was done looking he found something he liked, it was brown long pants that would sit tightly and then a brown and green long sleeve top to go with it.

Raziel ran back into his own room, after closing Dumah's room and closet door.

When Raziel came into his room he heard her put of the shower water and he quickly ran into the bathroom. "I brought you new clothes, you can wear this." He said as he looked at her, naked, she gasped and quickly grabbed a towel. "Get out!" She yelled and Raziel smiled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Raziel said and she gasped and then before Raziel could do anything, she slapped him. "I don't care, get out!" She yelled and then snatched the clothes from him.

Raziel was still looking at her but his smile disappeared. "I would've killed any other slave if they raised their hand towards me." Raziel said and she looked at him. "Then why don't you kill me?" She asked and Raziel smiled again.

"Because I like a pet who can actually bark and bite." He said and she growled. "Will you get out now?" She asked and Raziel nodded. "If you insist…" He said and then left the room and closed the door.

Raziel waited outside for about a minute when she came out, wearing the clothes, and it did fit her perfectly.

"You look better." He said and she gave him a glare. "So what and now what?." She said and Raziel pointed to the food on the bed. "Eat and drink." He said and she looked at the food.

She saw what it was, and didn't think that Raziel would give her something like that, unless it was poisoned. "What's in there?" She asked and Raziel looked at the food. "I don't know, stuffing I suppose." He said.

"No, I mean what type of poison did you put in it?" She asked and Raziel chuckled. "I didn't put any poison in it, don't worry." He said and she walked towards the table with the food on and got a closer look, she by now knew how food looked when it was poisoned and she didn't see any poison on this food.

"I don't understand, I became a slave when I was 10, and in all the years that I've been a slave, no Vampire has ever given me food like this, so something is up, but what is it?" She asked and she turned to Raziel.

"Nothing is up, I just thought if you had clean clothes, a shower, food and water, then you might be nicer." Raziel said and she decided she'd believe him, even if the food was poisoned, it would be a mercy death.

"Well thank you then." She said as she took the food, water, fork and knife and then just stood there. "See it's working already, now you can sit down." He said and she sat down slowly.

"Not on the ground, at the table." Raziel said and Jasmine didn't understand his behavior, for the son of Kain he was nice, and what she heard about him, he was everything but nice.

She stood up and walked to the table and put everything down and then sat down.

"See, was it that hard?" Raziel asked and she shook her head. "No…" She said, she wanted to figure out what his motive was.

Jasmine began eating and Raziel decided he wanted to do take a shower himself, he was glad he had the ability to go into water, not like all the other Vampires, they sometime smelled fowl and was horribly dirty.

"Don't leave the room while I shower." Raziel said and Jasmine nodded as she was still looked around in the food for some type of leaf or something that is poisonous, Raziel went to his closet and got clothes and then walked into the bathroom.

Raziel entered the shower and opened the water, he liked the way water felt on his skin.

After 3 minutes Raziel was finished and when he got out of the shower he heard his door open. "Oh shit…" Raziel said and then quickly ran to the clothes he got, it was just plain black clothes.

Jasmine jumped up, she was done eating already, she was hungry so she ate fast, and she was done drinking the water as well.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked as she looked at the man standing there, he had a stern face as well as short brown hair, and he was wearing armor and had a letter with him. "What are you doing here!" He yelled and Jasmine knew this was trouble.

Raziel recognized the voice, it was Kyle, he probably brought a message with him.

"I am none of your concern, and I asked you first." She said and Kyle growled. "Listen, you're wearing Vampire clothes, you don't look like a Vampire because you're eating food, and the only Vampire in Nosgoth who eats food is Ming Xiao, and she's Chinese, which you're not, so mortal, answer me on what you're doing here!" Kyle yelled and Jasmine gulped.

"I am from another country, I'm Aztec." Jasmine said quickly, she was Aztec, so she wasn't lying about that.

Kyle walked into the room. "Then what are you doing with so many wounds… I know Raziel likes rough play, but I don't think he'd hit you, just bite." Kyle said and Jasmine looked at him weirdly. "I didn't want to know that, and I was attacked, Raziel saved me." She said and Kyle shook his head.

"Raziel wouldn't save someone, he'd rather kill you." Kyle said and then Raziel came out of the bathroom, dressed. "Evening Kyle, what are you doing in my room, and why didn't you knock?" Raziel asked angrily and Kyle bowed.

"I apologize my lord, I should've shown manners, but this female is in here, I think she sneaked into your room, out of the slave courtiers." Kyle said and Raziel heard everything Jasmine said to him while he was getting dressed.

"No, this is Sheba, she's from another country, she came to visit and some Vampires mistook her for a mortal because she ate food, so they tried to capture her and they wounded her. I just saved her, then we came here." Raziel said and Jasmine looked at Raziel, she didn't think he'd cover for her, but he did.

Kyle turned to Jasmine. "Then I am sorry Sheba that I mistook you for a mortal, I hope you enjoy your stay in Nosgoth." Kyle said as he bowed to her and she smiled, that was the first time in her life that a Vampire bowed before her.

"Kyle, why did you come here?" Raziel asked and Kyle turned back to Raziel. "There is a message that Caela wants me to give to you." Raziel looked confused. "Why would the princess of Mergoth send a message to me, and how does she know I'm here, it's been less than 4 hours?" Raziel asked and Kyle nodded. (Mergoth isn't real, I just made it up, so don't go browsing the internet for Mergoth.)

"Yes, but you know the Queen of Mergoth and Lord Kain has a telepathic connection, he let her know." Kyle said and Raziel growled, his dad was probably trying to get him so busy that he didn't have time to destroy Nosgoth.

"What's the message?" Raziel asked and Kyle gave the letter to Raziel.

Raziel opened the letter and started reading, he didn't know what Caela wanted to know, but he never liked her much, she was 500 years younger than Raziel, but that was like half a year, actually Raziel didn't look older than 24.

_Dear Raziel, eldest son of Kain and prince of Nosgoth._

_I am formally asking you to take my hand in marriage, you will then rule over both Mergoth and Nosgoth, a great triumph._

_I am glad to hear that you have returned, I always set my sites on marrying you someday, but when you died, I thought that chance was over, but I see it isn't._

_Please inform me as soon as you can, I am looking forward to your return letter._

_Caela, only daughter of Raldo and princess of Mergoth._

Raziel looked at the letter for two seconds after reading it and then tore it up. "Forget it, tell her the answer is no." Raziel said and Kyle nodded. "Very well my lord, but if you change your mind, let me know." Kyle said and then left the room.

Jasmine walked up to Raziel. "Um thank you for backing up my story… And what did the letter say, if I may know?" She asked and Raziel looked at her.

"It was the princess of Mergoth, Caela, she wants me to marry her, I would never marry her." Raziel said and Jasmine knew of Caela, she was supposed to be one of the beautiful creature alive, able to catch any man she wanted.

"You should feel honored that she likes you, I heard a lot of stories about her." Jasmine said and Raziel knew of all the stories about her beauty, he even saw her once, and she was beautiful, but he would never marry her, he didn't like her.

"I don't need to feel honored, she's worthless to me, I should actually rid the world of her." Raziel said and Jasmine nodded, not that she really understood. "Okay…" She said and Raziel looked at Jasmine.

"Can I see your slave mark?" Raziel asked and she moved away. "It's not there anymore, and I don't want another one, I will rather die." She said and Raziel smiled. "I know you cut it off, but can I see it, and I'm not going to give you a slave mark." Raziel said and now she really didn't understand.

The first thing a Vampire usually gave a slave was a slap and slave mark, Raziel had done neither.

"I suppose…" She said as she lifted up her sleeve and showed it to him. "Why did you cut it off?" Raziel asked and Jasmine looked at Raziel, she was actually starting to find him nice, which she never thought about any Vampire.

"I didn't like the look of it, I don't like to be claimed owned." She said and Raziel nodded. "Okay… I think I understand." He said as he took her arm and she tried to move away, but she couldn't get away, his grip was to strong.

She thought Raziel was going to brand her with the slave mark, but then she saw him rub his finger over the wound, it was still new, considering she probably got it a couple of days ago and then cut it off on the same day, and it hurt her when he rubbed over it.

"Let me go." She said and Raziel shook his head. "Hold on…" he said and then his eyes glowed yellow and then she felt the pain vanish.

She looked down on her arm, and was surprised to see the wound was healed, together will all her other wounds, he seemed to have also regenerated her skin and flesh that she lost when she cut of the mark.

"Why did you do that?" She asked and Raziel let her go. "I was just wiping away the bad memories." He said and she didn't understand anything about him, Vampires weren't nice to mortals, they didn't fix their wounds, they gave new ones.

"I know Vampires can't heal, how can you heal?" She asked and Raziel smiled. "I was gone for 4 years, I learned a couple of new tricks." He said and she nodded.

"I see…" She said, she was feeling a lot better now that her wounds were gone. "…Thank you…" She said again and Raziel smiled. "I think you should sleep now, you haven't slept in a while, have you?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, I haven't, I slept a week ago…" She said and Raziel nodded.

"Then go sleep, you can take the bed." Raziel said and now she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know why he was so nice to her.

"What is up with you, why are you so nice, damnit you're a heartless Vampire prince, but you act like a friend towards me! What the hell is going on! I require an explanation now!" She yelled and Raziel looked at her shocked.

"I don't have one." He said and she growled. "You must have one!" She yelled and Raziel looked at her, he didn't even know why he was so nice to her. "I find you intriguing I guess." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"When you come up with an answer, let me know." She said as she went to the couch, but Raziel grabbed her arm. "I said you can take the bed." He said and she turned around and walked towards the bed. "Very well, but I sleep light, so don't try anything." She said and Raziel nodded as he smiled.

"Don't worry I won't." He said and she lied on the blankets and put her head on the cushion, it's been 13 years since she last slept on a bed, and it felt nice, but odd.

She closed her eyes and then heard Raziel sigh and the next thing she felt was him picking her up. "What are you doing?" She demanded and Raziel looked at her. "I said you can sleep on the bed, now that means you can sleep under the blankets as well." Raziel said as he lifted up the blankets and then put her down again.

"Okay…" She said and Raziel put the blankets over her again. "Now sleep, you'll probably wake up tonight." He said and she nodded and then closed her eyes again and within a couple of seconds she was asleep…

Raziel saw she was asleep. "I have to say, for someone who refuses to be a slave, she does listen and she knows her place… I wonder who were her previous masters…" Raziel said to himself and then decided he'd have a couple of words with his dad…

Raziel walked out of his room and closed the door, locking it, he took the key and put it away, if he lost it then it wouldn't be such a bit deal, considering that he could just fly to his window.

He began walking to Kains throne room…

Raziel reached his dad's room a couple of seconds later and then knocked. "Who is it?" Kain asked and Raziel sighed. "Your son." He said and 3 seconds later the door opened.

"What brings you to my room?" Kain asked…

XxX

One long chapter, just for you, the other chapters will be equally long, or maybe even longer. … Okay, another thing, I made a mistake, Kain only has 6 sons… Raziel, Dumah, Umah, Turel, Zephon, and Melchiah. Sorry for making the mistake


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter is up, damn I am bored, like I said in my Beyblade story… I need a life, and quick…

**XxX**

"Dad, I'm here because I want to speak to about you advertising that I'm back, I don't like it." Raziel said and Kain nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I accidentally let it slip to Neola, the Queen of Mergoth, it was really an accident." Kain said and Raziel could see he was lying, but he didn't want to argue with Kain, because he'd probably end up killing him.

"Whatever, I don't care, just don't do it again, don't even say it in the mirror to yourself." Raziel said and Kain nodded. "Very well… But why didn't to accept to marry Caela?" Kain asked and Raziel scowled.

"That's easy… Let's see… I want to destroy Nosgoth, and when I do, I won't be the prince of anything, then she won't want me, and I don't like her." Raziel said and Kain growled.

"Don't tell me you're still set on that silly idea…?" Kain asked and Raziel growled. "It's not silly, I am going to destroy Nosgoth!" Raziel yelled and Kain looked at Raziel.

"I say you forget about that, it's not something to dwell on, it would bring you nothing to destroy your own town." Kain said and Raziel shook his head. "It will bring me revenge and joy, and that is more than enough reason for me to destroy this pathetic place." Raziel said.

"Son, I would prefer not to talk about that… So what were you doing in town?" Kain asked and Raziel growled. "THAT father is NONE of your concern, so don't even bother to ask twice." Raziel pointed out and Kain smiled.

"There is one thing that is still my concern…" Kain said and Raziel looked at his father. "What?" He asked and Kain smiled. "Who is the female in your room? Kyle told me a female from another country was here, that eats mortal food like Xiao, Sheba is her name, right?" Kain asked and Raziel growled, he should've told Kyle to shut up about it.

"Yes, and she is also none of your concern, because she is in my room." Raziel said and Kain smiled. "Is she royal blood?" Kain asked and Raziel shook his head. "No." He said and Kain looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh well, can I meet her? Kyle said that you two weren't doing anything…So do you think I could lend her for a while?" Kain asked and Raziel looked at his father disgusted. "Let me answer that without the code, No we're not screwing and I'm not going to lend her to you so that you can screw her." Raziel said.

"Oh that is a disappointment, but very well, I understand…" Kain said and Raziel looked at his father angrily. "I'll be going now again, I said all that I wanted to." Raziel said and Kain nodded.

"Very well son… I will hear from you later on." Kain said and Raziel didn't even bother to say bye, he just walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, sometimes Kain just pissed him off.

Raziel decided he'd walk around the city a bit, see how it changed, he never got a chance to do that when he went on the tour with Kain, since he went after Jasmine, but he would first rest a bit…

Raziel went to Turel's room, it was right across from Kains throne room, he knew Turel was dead, so it was no problem for him, and the rooms were kept clean incase of guests, and he didn't want to go and sleep next to Jasmine, he might wake her up…

Raziel walked to the bed and lay down… climbing in under the blankets and drifting of to sleep…

5 hours later

Raziel woke up, he looked outside. "Man it's almost 4 pm…" He said, he could tell the time from the shadows the sun emitted.

Raziel got up and put the bed right again and then walked out of the room, it was now time for his tour…

Raziel looked for the nearest window and when he found it, he jumped out, he really hated the stairs…

Raziel began to fly as soon as he was halfway down to the ground.

He saw all the Vampires looked at him, all the slaves staring at him, probably happy that he wasn't their master, because Raziel was known to give slaves a hard time, but he didn't give Jasmine a hard time, he actually treated her like a Vampire or a friend.

Raziel went down on to the ground and landed, all the Vampires and slaves bowed down, but Raziel didn't care about all the attention he was getting, he hardly liked it.

For 4 years he was without royalty, he disguised himself so that no one would report to Kain that he was alive, he was treated as a normal Vampire, and not considered anything more, and he was fine with it.

Raziel walked passed the people, he didn't feel like talking to them, it would be a waste of his breath.

He looked at all the slaves, most of them were males, since the females were used for breeding, to produce more slaves for Nosgoth, but all of them had scars on them, being brutally abused by the Vampires, even if they just breathed wrong.

Raziel looked around more and then he saw a little girl, she didn't look any older than 6, and she was tied up and didn't understand what was going on around her, but she was also beaten, Raziel could see it in her eyes.

He walked to the owner of the girl. "Get up." Raziel said as he stopped before the Vampire, and he got up quickly. "Yes my lord?" He asked and Raziel growled. "Why is this girl tied to you…?" Raziel asked and then looked at her again, he noticed the slave mark on her arm. "And why does she have a slave mark?" Raziel asked, the Vampires knew the legal age for slaves were 10, and this girl was clearly not 10.

He looked at Raziel a bit nervous, he would have to tell him the truth. "Her mother died and I couldn't find any other slaves…" He said and Raziel took the chains that enslaved the girl and broke it.

"I will not accept this, I will take her from you." Raziel said and then picked up the girl.

The Vampire looked down, either being angry or ashamed. "Yes my lord…" He said and Raziel picked up vigor in his voice. "Was that anger I received from you?" Raziel asked and the Vampire quickly shook his head.

"No my lord." He said and Raziel smiled. "Very well then, you may live, but if I catch you trafficking underage slaves again, you will die." Raziel warned, even if he wasn't loyal to Nosgoth anymore, he would still follow some of the rules.

"Thank you my lord…" He said and Raziel nodded and then took to the air, he would have to take the girl to the other female slaves at the castle, so that they could care for her until she was old enough. "Mister…?" Raziel heard the girl asked. "What is it?" Raziel asked as he flew back to the castle. "Can you help me find my sister?" She asked, she sounded mature for her age, but then again, if you were put through slavery you'll definitely be more mature, even at a age like hers.

"No." Raziel said and the girl sighed. "Please mister, she's all I have." The girl said and Raziel growled. "Had… You two will never be rejoined, what's your name?" Raziel asked and the girl answered, she was close to tears now. "Amelia…" She said and Raziel nodded.

"When were you and your sister separated?" Raziel asked and the girl thought for a second. "Last year…" She said and Raziel smiled. "Then she's probably dead or a slave already." Raziel said, he didn't notice that he was just making Amelia more upset.

"No… She isn't dead…" Amelia said and Raziel smiled. "And why won't she be?" Raziel asked and Amelia answered. "She's tough… She protected us from other Vampires, we escaped many times…" She said and Raziel know knew she was aware of the slavery, which was good, since she'll need the knowledge when she's sold out to Vampires when she reaches 10.

"Then you're lucky, not many mortals can escape from their masters, so you've been used as a slave before?" He asked and she shook her head. "No… I came with my sister and mother, but then my mother and I were bought by the man back there, and Jasmine was left with the other guy…" She said and Raziel gasped.

"Did you just say Jasmine?" He asked and Amelia nodded. "Jasmine Vapre, my sister." She said and Raziel refused to believe it. "How old is your sister?" Raziel asked and Amelia thought for a second.

"22 or 23…" She said and Raziel was still not positive. "What does she look like?" He asked and Amelia tried to get a picture of her sister in her head. "Long black hair… and green eyes I think…" She said and Raziel was now positive, his Jasmine was her sister.

"Now I understand…" Raziel said and Amelia looked at him confused. "Understand what?" She asked and Raziel looked down at her. "Why your sister is so torn up, why she hates Vampires so much, it's not just because of what we do to mortals, it's also because of what we did to her, separating you and her, and then her mother died, probably got killed…" Raziel said and Amelia was confused, he said he wouldn't help her find Jasmine and now he was talking about her like he knew her.

"Do you know my sister?" She asked and Raziel nodded as he landed on his balcony. "Yes… I do…" Raziel said as he walked to the door. "Take me to her, please!" Amelia yelled and Raziel hushed her. "Be quiet, you'll get to see her now, but it will only be for a short while, then you will be separated again." Raziel said and Amelia nodded.

"Anything I just want to see her…" Amelia said softly and Raziel opened the door and walked into the room.

"SISTER!" Amelia yelled as she saw Jasmine sleeping on the bed, but Jasmine didn't wake up.

"Be quiet, she's sleeping!" Raziel yelled softly. "I didn't say you could see her while she was awake, so just say hello and then I'm taking you away again." Raziel said and Amelia jumped from his arms and onto Jasmine, who woke up instantly and sat up, she looked around confused, she saw Raziel and then she felt something hugging her.

She looked down and then her eyes widened. "Amelia?" She asked and Amelia looked up, tears in her eyes. "Jasmine!" She yelled and hugged tighter, Jasmine thought it might be a dream, but if it was she would cherish it and enjoy it.

Jasmine's sleepiness vanished and she hugged Amelia back. "How did you get here?" She asked and Amelia pointed to Raziel. "He brought me, after he took me away from that mean Vampire." Amelia said and Jasmine looked at Raziel.

"Thank you…" She said and her eyes were overwhelming with tears, and Raziel would hate to break this up, but he had to. "I have to take her to the slave courtiers, she cannot stay here." Raziel said and Jasmine shook her head.

"No, no way, if she goes to the slave courtiers I'm coming with, I'm not leaving my sister again!" She yelled as she hugged her tighter and Raziel sighed.

"I can't keep her here…" Raziel said and Jasmine shook her head again. "I'm not leaving her, forget it!" She yelled and Raziel was now realizing it was a bad thing to bring Amelia with.

"Listen I will let you go to her everyday, but she cannot sleep here, and if I let you go, then both Kain and Kyle will realize that I lied them about you being a Vampire, then they will kill you, and that would mean that you and Amelia will never be able to see each other again…" Raziel said and Jasmine knew he had a point.

"You're right…" She said and Amelia looked up at Jasmine. "Promise to come and visit me?" Amelia asked and Jasmine nodded. "Yes of course…" She said and then turned to Raziel. "Can I ask you a favor?" Raziel nodded and Jasmine continued. "Promise me there will be no harm done to Amelia, please…" She said and Raziel nodded.

"There won't be any harm done to her, she is underage, they're not allowed to hurt her, and I'll put her with the other female slaves, so she will be safe." Raziel said and Jasmine smiled. "Thank you so much…" She said and Raziel nodded and then walked to the bed.

"I will have to take her now." Raziel said and Jasmine didn't want to let Amelia go and Amelia neither let Jasmine go. "Just a while longer…" Jasmine said and Raziel shook his head and then took Amelia from her arms with force. "No, I cannot permit that, I will be back soon." Raziel said as he walked to the door.

"Bye Jasmine, I will miss you!" Amelia yelled through tears and Jasmine nodded, but at least she knew Amelia would be safe, Raziel gave his word on it, but she didn't know how valid that was…

"Bye Amelia…" She said and then Raziel unlocked the door and walked through it, locking it again.

"Amelia, you have to swear to me that you won't tell any of the slaves that Jasmine is the my room or that she is alive, or else she will die." Raziel said and Amelia nodded.

"I promise…" She said and Raziel knew she would keep her word, she obviously didn't want to put Jasmine in danger, and neither did Raziel.

Raziel walked down to the slaves courtiers and entered the room where the females were kept.

When he entered they all bowed down on the ground. "Get up, I want you all to do something for me." Raziel said and they got up and looked at Raziel. "What is it my lord?" One female asked and Raziel walked to her and gave Amelia to her. "Look after this girl, if any harm comes to her, I will kill you all in such a painful way that you cannot even begin to imagine it." Raziel said and the woman nodded as she took Amelia.

"Very well my lord…" She said and Raziel nodded and then left the room again, heading back to his room…

**XxX**

**Okay, so maybe this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I'm tired now… So I'm going to go and snooze…**


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter, not that it matters, cause I haven't even got a review yet… :(

**XxX**

Raziel reached his room and unlocked it, he then walked inside and he found Jasmine crying on the bed.

Raziel found it confusing that she cried, she just found out her sister was fine and was going to be fine for a while. "What's wrong?" Raziel asked as he walked towards the bed.

"Nothing…" She said as she wiped her eyes and sat up. "Then why were you crying?" He asked and she looked at him. "Because I'm glad she's safe…" Jasmine said and now Raziel was confused. "So you cried because you were happy?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes…" She said and Raziel nodded. "That's just weird." He said and she shook her head. "It's human…" She said and Raziel smiled. "That's my point." He said and she nodded.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked and Raziel looked at her. "Do you want the truth?" Raziel asked and she nodded. "Yes, I want the truth." She said and Raziel smiled.

"I'm going to destroy Nosgoth, I only came back to tell my father and get the soul reaver." Raziel said and Jasmine gasped. "Why?" She asked, even if she didn't like the Vampires, Nosgoth was her home, she had nowhere else to go.

"Easy, Nosgoth turned their back on me, they did not help me, they cursed me, they threw me into the abyss, condemning me to a fate far worse than death, I didn't think of revenge until I was resurrected, I want revenge on this place." He said and she shook her head.

"I don't understand, everyone bows down to out of respect, they don't seem to disrespect you." She said and Raziel shook his head. "They bow down out of shame and fear, they show no respect towards me." He said and Jasmine saw there was no way to talk him out of it.

"Okay, so you're going to destroy Nosgoth, but that still doesn't tell me why you're being so nice to me." She said and Raziel looked at her. "I'm planning to take you with me after I destroy Nosgoth." He said and she gasped. "As a slave?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, as a friend." He said and she couldn't believe he called her a friend. "Are you sure you're Raziel?" She asked him as she got of the bed and leaned closer to him, to see whether she could detect anything odd.

Raziel smiled. "Yes I'm sure." He said and she still looked at him weirdly and then she poked him. "What are you doing?" He asked and she looked up. "I'm making sure you're Raziel…" She said and Raziel smiled then grabbed her wrists and pulled them together.

"I'm Raziel." He said and she couldn't help but be suspicious, she was positive that no Vampire would ever call a mortal their friend, and not royal blood, even if he was going to destroy Nosgoth.

"You should sleep again." Raziel said and she shook her head. "I'm not tired anymore…" She said and Raziel smiled and then moved forward, making her move backward.

"Why not?" He asked and she turned a bit red in her face, they were close to each other, a bit too close.

"I'm to happy to sleep." She said and Raziel smiled and then moved more forward, his body now touching hers and she tried to move back but she hit the bed and had to sit down on it.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked and she shook her head as she moved more back on the bed but Raziel still held her wrists so he went on the bed as well. "No…" She said as she was getting feelings she shouldn't get for a Vampire.

"But you didn't sleep much…" Raziel said as he moved closer to her, and she was already against the end of the bed, so she had to go down on the bed.

"I know…" She said as Raziel was now on top of her, which she found to be a very weird position to be in.

Raziel shifted one of her wrists to his other hand, so now each one held one and he pushed her wrists down on the bed, pinning her down. "Then you should sleep…" He said, he was still smiling, it seemed he liked to make her squirm.

"I need to get up." She said and then tried to get up, but Raziel pushed her down again. "Why are you looking so uncomfortable?" He asked, he knew why, but he was just acting stupid.

"I'm not uncomfortable…" She said and Raziel smiled and then went down to her neck and she tried to get loose, but she couldn't.

"Are you sure?" Raziel asked and she shook her head. "No…" She said and Raziel was still smiling and then he put his lips on her neck.

She thought he was going to feed on her now, and she knew when Vampires fed they would drain her so close to death that she could hardly move.

But to her surprise, Raziel didn't bite her, he kissed her on her neck, she was keeping her eyes closed, she expected the usual rush she got when a Vampire drank from her, she did like the biting, but not the way that Vampires did it, they would tear at her flesh and that hurt, but he was instead kissing her neck.

She didn't know whether she should tell him to stop, she didn't know whether he had a temper on him and she thought he might just get angry and actually bite her, and with the strength he had he would definitely hurt her if he tore at her flesh.

Raziel still held her hands as he kissed her neck, he didn't know why he was doing something like this, maybe he wanted more than just friendship from her, but she was a mortal, luckily he wasn't worried about that anymore, since he would destroy Nosgoth, then there would be no father to tell him what to do.

Jasmine felt he was beginning to nibble a bit, which meant it would end up in biting, but she hoped he wouldn't hurt her, she knew she couldn't stop a Vampire if they tried to feed, and he was holding both her hands, she couldn't even move them, and it felt like her speaking ability went away, she didn't know whether it was out of pleasure from the kissing or from fear.

Raziels urge to bite her was getting huge and he couldn't resist anymore, but he didn't want to hurt her. "May I?" He asked and Jasmine almost choked, was he asking her whether he was allowed to bite her?

If she told him yes, he would bite her and most probably not hurt her to badly, but if she said no, then he might stop now, but then later on when his thirst got to great… then he might just attack her… "Yes, just don't hurt me…" She said and Raziel nodded and then without hesitation bit into her flesh.

She let out a small gasp as his fangs entered her skin, it hurt a bit, but not too much.

Raziel let her one hand go and used his free hand to hold her neck, to move it so that he could get more blood from her neck, and her blood was sweet to him, sweeter than any blood he has ever tasted.

Jasmine moved her neck a bit to the right, she closed her eyes, and she hated to admit it but he was enjoying it, he wasn't hurting her, when he sucked the blood from her veins it was a weird pulling sensation, but it was nice.

Raziel felt that he took enough blood from her, even if he was still thirsty he didn't want to drain her empty, so he pulled his fangs out of her neck and used his hand to wipe some of the blood away. "Did I hurt you?" He asked and she was still in cloud 9 and was a bit disappointed that he was finished, he was the first Vampire who hasn't hurt her when they fed from her.

"No…" She said as she still had a weird sensation running through her body. "Good…" Raziel said, he went down on her neck again, the thing about Raziel was when he got blood, his lust meter went up high. (in a better word of saying… he got horny.)

Raziel kissed her on her neck again, he wasn't going to bite, not unless she gave him permission to. "What are you doing?" She asked as Raziel moved his kissing to her throat.

"Nothing dangerous…" He said, he wasn't going to give her a straight answer, he sometimes liked to work in riddles.

"Raziel, I need to get up…" She said and Raziel realized she didn't want to continue, so he let her other hand go and moved his face away from her neck, now looked her straight in the eyes.

He now saw her eyes were clouded, he knew this meant she was receiving pleasure. "And do what?" He asked and she didn't have anything so say, but then she saw lust in Raziels eyes, and then a disgusting thought came to her head, she pushed Raziel away from her and jumped up.

"I knew you wanted to use me for something!" She yelled and Raziel looked at her surprised. "For what?" He asked and she growled. "You want to use me for your own damn pleasure, I knew you wanted something!" She yelled and Raziel shook his head.

"No I don't…" He said but it didn't look like she was believing him. "I understand it now, the reason you've been so nice to me is because you want it from me willingly, since no other slave would do it willingly!" She yelled and Raziel couldn't believe she thought something like that of him.

"That's not true." He said and she growled and then got of the bed. "Well you can drop the act now, there is no way that I'm going to allow that!" She yelled and Raziel walked to her, but she moved away.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, if you told me to stop, I would've." He said and she growled as she now walked to him. "I don't believe that!" She yelled and Raziel slapped his head, this was a hopeless cause, she didn't believe anyone.

"Then don't believe it." He said and walked away from her. "Don't walk away from me!" She yelled angrily and Raziel stopped and turned to her. "Why? All you do is scream at me." He said and she growled.

"Yes, because you made me trust you!" She yelled again and Raziel was getting sick with all her screaming. "Just shut the fuck up." He said and she got angrier, she didn't trust anyone and the angrier she got the more she screamed.

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up you worthless disgrace of a Vampire prince!" She yelled and Raziel looked at her angrily now, she pushed the wrong buttons by saying that to him.

"Never speak to me like that again." He hissed, he was pissed of as well now, and that was not a good thing, he was losing all the like he had for her.

"I can speak to you anyway I want!" She yelled and Raziel walked to her and then grabbed her by her neck and threw her against the wall. "Is that how you want to be treated! I show you nothing but respect and niceness, I even lie for you, I bring your sister to you, I give you clothes and food, I even let you sleep on my bed, and you always think I'm up to something! If you want to be treated like a slave then just say so!" He yelled and Jasmine got up, she was hurt a bit from the throw, but she was angrier now.

"I don't care how I'm treated, I've been treated like crap for 13 years, so I have every right to not have trust in you or any other Vampire!" She yelled and Raziels eyes began glowing a very dark gold, it got like that when he was angry.

"I am going to destroy every in Nosgoth when I destroy Nosgoth, do you want me to kill myself as well?" He yelled and she was now holding her arm, since that was with what she hit the wall, and it was now starting to hurt.

"Yes, go ahead, kill yourself!" She yelled and Raziel growled and then ripped of his black top and then he drew his sword. "Fine!" He yelled and Jasmine saw he was serious, he would kill himself to prove a point to her.

"Wait!" She yelled and Raziel looked at her angrily. "What?" He asked and she walked to him and put her hand on his hand that held the sword. "You can't kill yourself." She said and Raziel growled. "Get your hands of me, and why not?" He asked and she was surprised, she thought he wanted to use her for sex, but now he was telling to get her hands of him, and she heard that when Vampires were violent they would usually rape their slaves to get rid of frustration, luckily she always escaped before it came to that.

"Fine, and if you kill yourself now, then how will you destroy Nosgoth, think of that." She said as she took her hands of his, and his chest were still heaving and his muscles were bulked, she looked incredibly small against him now, and that frightened her.

Raziel put away the sword and looked at her, he saw she was holding her arm and it was turning red, same with her neck.

"Sorry for hurting you…" Raziel said, his anger was disappearing again.

She looked at him, she saw the lust were still in his eyes, it was obvious he wanted her, but didn't want to force it out of her. "It's fine…" She said and then turned around and walked to the couch and sat down.

Raziel was about to ask her whether he should heal it when Kyle and Chronis came running into the room, Raziel had just enough time to grab her and run to the bed, he quickly jumped in under the sheets and pulled her to his chest, making it look like he was resting, it didn't look like she was there as well. "Be quiet…" He said and he heard nothing from her. "What's going on lord Raziel?" Chronis asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing is going on, and Kyle what did I say about just barging into my room?" Raziel asked and Kyle nodded. "Yes my lord, but we thought you were in danger." Kyle said and Raziel smiled. "From what, the female who's with me?" Raziel asked and Kyle shook his head. "No… Where is she anyway?" Kyle asked and Raziel looked at the bathroom and then saw the door was closed. "She's about to shower." Raziel said and both Chronis and Kyle nodded.

"Okay Lord Raziel, we will be going then." Chronis said and Raziel nodded. "Yes, go, and close the door behind you." Raziel said and both of them nodded and then left the room, closing the door like Raziel requested.

Raziel pulled the sheets down and Jasmine was against his chest. "That was close…" He said and she nodded. "Yes…" She said and sat up. "Thank you…again…" She said and Raziel nodded.

"I still want to thank you…" Raziel said and Jasmine didn't understand. "Why?" She asked and Raziel smiled. "For letting me take some of your blood, you could've said no." He said.

"I had no choice, if I said no then you might have gone crazy and attacked me for blood." She said and Raziel growled. "Will you stop doubting me! I gave you a choice because I wanted to know whether you would mind!" He yelled and Jasmine got of the bed. "If you say so." She said and was about to walk back to the couch, but Raziel grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed and quickly went on top of her.

"I've had it, why won't you believe me?" He yelled softly, he didn't want to alert Chronis and Kyle again.

**XxX**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, so be glad, if you even read this far.**

**And I want a review, I demand a review! Just one review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I've got to face the facts… I suck in writing, I write stories that is longer than my list of enemies and you're still not pleased!

XxX 

Jasmine looked up into Raziels eyes, they were angry again. "Because I don't have any reason to believe a Vampire." She said and Raziel was angry that she wouldn't believe him, and that made him angry, after everything he did for her, she still doubted his motives.

"You don't need to believe Vampires, just believe me." Raziel said and she shook her head. "If I didn't stop you when you were kissing me, how far would it have gone?" She asked and Raziel didn't really know the answer to that.

"That doesn't matter, you told me to stop, and I did." He said and she nodded. "Yes, I did, and I'm glad I did." She said and Raziel growled.

"You actually think I'd only be nice to you because I want to fuck you?" Raziel asked and Jasmine couldn't believe he was so straight forward about it. "Yes." She said and Raziel shook his head.

"No, that's not the case, you see Caela is the princess of Mergoth, and she is by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but I never even talked to her and she would do it with me willingly, but I don't like her, now why would I be nice to you, just to bed you, if I could get her, and you have a bad attitude." Raziel said and Jasmine knew he had a point there as well.

She replayed the words in her head what he said, and then she got to a weird conclusion. "You like me?" She asked surprised and Raziel gulped, he should learn to watch his words.

"I do, but there is no way that I'm going to waste my time chasing after you if you won't even believe me, so you can leave if you want." Raziel said and was about to get up, but then Jasmine grabbed his arm.

"Wait…" She said, she didn't know he liked her, she knew he let it slip, so it wasn't a game he was playing, he did like her, and she knew she liked him.

Raziel looked at. "What?" He asked and she was going to regret what she is about to say. "Me to." She said and Raziel gasped, she didn't say it in many words, but he knew what it meant.

"You do?" He asked surprised, he really didn't think she could like anyone, she seemed unreachable to him.

Jasmine nodded, she couldn't believe she liked him after less than a day, but no one has ever been so nice to her before, and he was a Vampire prince of all things.

"Yes, but I want to know WHY you like me." She said and Raziel smiled as he looked down into her eyes again.

"Easy… You're intriguing, you speak your mind, you're not scared of many things, you're beautiful, and I like you for that and a million other things, why do you suddenly like me?" Raziel asked.

"Well, you're nice to me, probably the nicest anyone has ever been to me, and I like your company, that and a couple of things." She said, and Raziel smiled. "Do you believe me now?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes…" she said and Raziel smiled.

"Good…" He said and then went to her neck again. "May I?" He asked as before and she didn't know whether he meant kissing or biting, but she didn't really care. "Yes." She said and Raziel smiled and then kissed her on her neck, he would bite her a bit later on.

Jasmine couldn't believe how well build Raziel was, but then again, if he was as strong as he said, then it was believable, but now a question came to her, she had no idea how old Raziel was, she knew he was probably thousands of years old. "Raziel?" She asked and Raziel stopped kissing her neck, thinking she maybe didn't want to continue.

"Yes?" He asked and she was preparing her for the answer, she had no idea how old he was, but she knew it was probably going to be a shock. "How old are you?" She asked and Raziel thought for a second, he even had a problem remembering his own age… "Around 5600 years…" Raziel said and she was glad it wasn't as old as she thought. "Okay… I'm 23…" She said, feeling quite young.

"Age doesn't matter to me…" Raziel said and then began kissing her on her neck again.

"Okay…" She said as her breathing was increasing, and Raziel noticed this…

Raziel moved his kissing to her previous bite mark, and put his teeth against it, waiting to hear any objections for her, but none came, so he bit into her neck…

Jasmine's body arched up, but only to meet with Raziels…

As Raziel was still drinking his lust for her returned, he didn't know why blood did this to him, but at the moment he didn't mind.

Raziel removed his fangs for her neck and then kissed her on her throat, leaving a trail of blood, and then kissed up her chin.

Jasmine knew he was about to kiss her on her mouth, and the truth was that she never kissed before, she was a slave since she was ten, so she never had any chance to find love or any type of excitement.

Raziel saw she was a bit nervous and he knew why, he would think as a slave she never got to go out, but that didn't bother him, he didn't mind how she kissed, as long as she kissed back.

Raziel put his both on hers and kissed her, she didn't know what to do, so she just followed what he was doing…

Raziel smiled while he was kissing her, she wasn't as clueless as he thought, beginners luck, Raziel parched open her mouth and then continued to kiss her.

Now Jasmine was clueless, she knew they called it French kissing, but she had no idea how it worked, but again she followed what he was doing, and she tasted her own blood on his lips and tongue, she didn't know whether it was bad or good.

Raziel decided he'd take it further so he stopped the kissing and went down to her neck again, and started kissing there, and then moving down to her shoulder, moving the top down a bit so that he could kiss her there.

Jasmine was shaking a bit and her breathing increased more than before, she's never felt like this before in her life, and it was new feelings and she didn't know what to do with them.

Raziel didn't plan to go as far as he wanted to go, he didn't think she would be ready for that, and it was too soon.

**XxX**

**This one is shorter than my previous 3, so sorry about that that, but the chapter had to end here.**


End file.
